


You're My Favourite Kind of Night

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stripping, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is a show off. Especially in Jason's room, late at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favourite Kind of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the Cassie Marin cover of 'Earned It' by The Weeknd (title is taken from the song), it reminds me of these two.
> 
> I also love writing boys stripping.
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour last night. *shrugs*
> 
> Tim is wearing his preboot Red Robin uniform btwwwwwww...

When Jason is awoken from an easy sleep by the soft click of his bedroom door slipping shut, he has a split second of panic and desperate grabbing for the gun under his pillow, until... Until his head registers that silhouette - the one highlighted and brought out by the moonlight and light pollution that pushes through Jason's painfully thin curtains. Something in the back of his mind is ranting at him for not updating his security, but he's barely concentrating on that. Instead, his almost entire focus is on the other boy in the room. The one that is currently stepping toward Jason's bed, slowly and sleekly. Each step comes in time with music that Jason hadn't realized was playing so quietly and softly into his room.

"Drake..." Jason breathes, carefully shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, needing to reach for the other.

" _Todd_..." Comes the oddly mysterious response. It has goosebumps rippling all over Jason's nearly naked body.

Tim raises gloved hands to his cowl in perfect sync, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. The dark material is drawn back gradually, before being allowed to fall back against Tim's cape that flows so sleekly from his neck.

He sighs, slowly shaking out his hair, and blinks dark eyes up to lock with Jason's own for the first time. It's hot and dangerous. The expression Tim wears is loaded and Jason swallows hard at that thought.

By the next accented beat of the song, Tim's fingers have managed to migrate back down his body, to the latch of his utility belt. He flicks it free suddenly, with a satisfying click, before stopping. He maintains his pause to hear Jason's sharp inhale, before dropping the belt easily.

His eyes are on Jason's once more as he takes two sultry steps forward. He bites his lip, before dropping his gaze down and away again, hidden by heavily lidded eyes. Fingers raise again, but only one hand, and Jason's eyes follow the movement religiously. Tim's jaw slackens a little, his mouth falling open so slightly, tongue pressed to lower lip. Carefully, he presses the very tip of his forefinger into his mouth, before catching the fabric of his glove between his teeth. He chooses this moment to flick his faux-innocent gaze back up to Jason for a second, who groans involuntarily - the tent and damp smudge in his underwear becoming more and more prominent with each second.

Humming below the music, Tim draws his hand away from his lips, removing the glove painfully seductively. He flexes newly-freed fingers, and relaxes his jaw to allow the glove to fall to the ground.

He repeats the whole move with his second glove, and is pleased to find Jason's response all but identical to the first time around. Tim now utilizes his free fingers. Allowing them to crawl their way down his own abdomen, to rub and palm at his stiffening cock through his uniform.

"Tim... _Please_..." Jason has no idea what he's begging for, and can barely hear his own voice. He just needs to _try_.

Tim's hands are moving again. Now up to the pretty logo at his chest. Scraping fingertips over the symbol, a soft click sounds, and both men watch the belts fall away from Tim's chest. And then the _cape_. Tim's fucking _cape_ pools gracefully around his feet like some sort of sleeping dragon, guarding the most precious treasure - Tim's body.

Sucking on his lips sweetly, then taking his time to push them out into a slight pout, Tim flickers his gaze up through fluttering eyelashes to lock with Jason's once more. Jason swallows deeply. _Shit_.

Tim's right thumb presses to the zipper catch just below his Adam's apple, before he takes a gentle hold of it. It's torturous how slowly the Boy Wonder drags the zipper down, exposing preview upon preview of his gorgeous, scarred chest. Once unzipped, Tim takes a soft hold of the collar of his suit and draws it back, off his arms - an action that also succeeds in completely exposing his abdomen.

Jason moans and leans back on his hands, really enjoying the show now.

With two slow steps, Tim turns away from Jason. Sleekly, he draws his arms up to rest his hands on the back of his head, flaunting the tensing and flexing of his _just-too-good_ back muscles. Jason wants to say something, but he's distracted by Tim's hands now going to his ass. Tightly grabbing at the now excess material of his suit that hangs limply from his hips, as he leans forward. Practically purring with the music, Tim tugs the uniform down his legs slowly, drawing Jason's attention to every inch of his legs. It's only now that Jason notes Tim's lack of boots and socks, but _woah_ , that thought is gone in a second because he's just registering this sight.

Because _oh fuck yes_...

Tim is wearing the hottest fashion-purpose jockstrap ever.

Red stripes of elastic frame his ass (which happens to be pushed in Jason's direction in this moment) to an insane level of perfection.

A twist of red-on-black stitching on the waistband emphasizes how well it hugs Tim's hips.

And Jason is _so_ gone.

He leans up and grabs at Tim's hips. Tim stumbles around to face him with a yelp of surprise, before his shoulders relax a little and he takes a step closer. He blinks down at Jason innocently, before painfully slowly straddling Jay's hips.

"Dick told me you didn't like my uniform, _sir_." He whispers as he leans in to just press his lips to the patch a slight bit behind Jason's earlobe. "So I got rid of it for you..." He releases a slight whine as he shifts in Jason's lap, before he guides Jay's hands to his ass, where they immediately play and flick at the red elastic steps.

_"I thought you might prefer this one..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tim totally planned this way more than he should've - taking out all the unsexy bits of his uniform *coughs* cups aren't hot *cough*, removing potentially breakable things from his belt, hacking Jay's sound system to play his music, etc. He probably played with himself a bit beforehand too, so that he and Jay could get to the hanky panky sooner. He is a kink monster who puts way too much into sexy time.
> 
> I have a thing for fashion jocks, ngl. So does Jason. Totally.
> 
> And JayTim d/s dynamic.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr if you want - shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com


End file.
